Invitación a una Nueva Vida
by ladygon
Summary: Wufei tiene una relación estable con Trowa, pero este tiene una delibidad especial por Quatre, quien está, perdidamente, enamorado de Trowa. Sabiendo esto, ¿por qué Wufei decide aceptar una invitación de Quatre, la cual fue rechazada por Trowa? Yaoi QuatrexTrowaxWufei.


Advertencia: Este es un fic yaoi-lemon y verán sexo explícito entre hombres. Están bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Gundam Wing.

**INVITACIÓN A UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**Por Ladygon**

Los aplausos invadían el ambiente al igual que las luces multicolores. La excitación de los felices espectadores era alucinante, fantástica de un modo enervante, no como la euforia de un concierto, ya que tenía ese aire a fiesta familiar que solo el espectáculo de un circo puede dar. La música comenzó de improviso apagando los aplausos de bienvenida por un instante y un momento después, volvieron a estallar, victoreando al artista en turno en la arena circense, quien arriba de un hermoso corcel blanco hacía la más exquisitas piruetas que arrancaban la alegría y asombro del público. Los círculos de luz iluminaban a las personas con sus pasadas fugaces, y en una de esas pasadas, se dejaron ver a quienes estaban en la cuarta fila: uno aplaudiendo sin parar, y el otro sentado a su lado con los brazos cruzados y la vista en la arena.

Quatre aplaudía, a más no poder, junto con todas aquellas personas admiradas por aquellas acrobacias, pero el chico sentado a su lado de cabello oscuro como lo noche e igual de brillante, lo miraba con cara de interrogación y fastidio. Interrogación, por un lado, porque no sabía como ese rostro podía sonrojarse al punto de verse en la oscuridad; fastidio, al estar toda la noche, aguantando al escandaloso muchacho. No sabía como logró estar tanto rato al lado de este, sin sentir ganas de dejarlo solo con su personalidad entusiasta.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- aplaudía- Wufei, ¿verdad que es increíble Trowa?- le dedicaba su rostro resplandeciente.

Wufei lo mira con ojos en rayitas. Las luces amarillas iluminaron por unos segundos a ese cabello rubio, resaltando su color como si tuviera estrellas, chispas incandescentes caídas del cielo en lluvia atraídas por ese imán. Sus pómulos de deliciosa frutilla resaltaban apetitosas bajo el despliegue de esa sonrisa de tipo celestial. Los ojos de piedras preciosas de aguamarina permanecían abiertos por la sorpresa, pero principalmente por la alegría contagiante del espectáculo. Un eco desvaneció la visión del autollamado "Dragón", y se fijó en la arena. Trowa estaba haciendo una combinación de giros sobre el majestuoso corcel. Abrió sus ojos de perla negra, luego esbozó una sonrisa:

"Es cierto, mi Trowa es fantástico"- pensó. Se acomodó en la butaca y siguió disfrutando del espectáculo al lado del rubio, quien seguía de pie en ruidosa ovación.

Detrás de las carpas, la luna llena alumbraba el lugar con sus finos rayos de plata y dejaba ver a los dos jóvenes amigos de esa estrella circense. Lo vieron venir con su traje ajustado, todavía sin cambiar de la actuación. Sus grandiosos músculos estaban adornados por los tirantes elasticados, rodeando sus hombros hasta su sensual pantalón.

-No, gracias Quatre- dijo Trowa con sus ojos fijos en él- pasado mañana tenemos una presentación muy importante y dudo mucho que pueda tener un tiempo libre.

Los ojos verdes del chico ángel se opacaron con instintiva decepción. La invitación que había hecho con tantas ilusiones para que fueran a visitarlo a su casa, era rechazada una vez más. Sus sentimientos afloraron desde su cálido interior, abrazantes de paciencia y falso autocontrol.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Wufei sin entusiasmo.

Quatre brilló, de un momento a otro, como si la luz de la luna se hubiera posicionado encima de él. Las chispas radiantes de sus ojos denotaron, ahora, la verdadera alegría, no esa falsa que trató de dar momentos antes para aceptar el rechazo. El entusiasmo contrastante entre el chico y su invitado era observado por Trowa, mientras estos fijaban la hora de la visita, con grandes planes de parte de Quatre y un "ya" en respuesta de su amigo.

El rubio se despidió con su mano en alto, dando una gran sonrisa dedicada a ellos dos.

El día de la visita llegó y Trowa todavía no entendía el porqué de la actitud de Wufei.

"Ese chiquillo está enamorado de ti"- fue la monótona voz de su amante, en alguna medida, como explicación.

Pero Trowa le dijo, que Quatre era muy sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos y el cariño especial que los unía, era por las acciones pasadas. Trowa lo había salvado de convertirse en otra persona, en una llena de odio y confusión, sin su ayuda, Quatre no sería el niño dulce, lleno de carisma y de amor que era ahora.

"¿Amor?" "¿Amistad?"

-Quatre considera a todos como sus amigos, hasta a ti- lo mira de reojo.

-¡Bah!- dice Wufei cruzando los brazos- yo no soy amigo de nadie.

-Pero igual irás a visitarlo. Además, quieras o no, eres "mi amigo"- le dedica una mirada dulce.

-Eso es otro cuento.

- Sí, uno muuuuy largo- sonríe un malicioso Trowa- Comienza alrededor de una fogata, con cierto té al fuego y un chico bastante deprimido.

-Esa vez te aprovechaste de la situación. Yo había perdido la pelea con Treize y tú te apareciste muy dispuesto a consolarme ¡Además, no me cambies el tema!- lo mira con decisión- Tú siempre te preocupas por ese chiquillo.

"Tú siempre te preocupas por él"

"Mañana irá a visitarlo"

Y el día llegó con sus tibios colores en suave brisa mediterránea, pero el desierto espera, ese árido lugar con dunas doradas por el sol, aquel que poseía la magia de un oasis salvador y mágico. No era desierto, era vida. Un desierto de agua transparente, refrescante, cálido, con grandes deseos de ser tomado, todo, de un solo sorbo pasional y desesperado, porque es así como el vital líquido espera tranquilo en el oasis para salvar a los seres moribundos de sed, y sabe que al llegar estos, se lanzaran corriendo al agua en tropezones torpes por la urgencia.

Quatre recibió a sus visitas, ya que su invitado no llegó solo: "El ensayo se adelantó y me dio un tiempo para acompañarlos"- dijo el acróbata.

Su tacita de té humeaba en su mano, mientras descansaba la dulce vista en la bebida. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro expresando, de alguna manera, la felicidad que lo embargaba. A su lado estaba Trowa, alcanzando la taza que fue servida para él: "Le falta azúcar"- dijo buscando con su mirada dicho recipiente. La atención del rubio salió de la bebida para llegar de improviso al azucarero, provocando el choque entre una mano y otra. El azúcar se volteó sobre la mesita.

-Disculpa- fue la torpe súplica del ruborizado rubio.

El asecho del pequeño Dragón, no perdía segundos de la escena entre esos dos. Wufei miraba el dulce tinte de esas mejillas y el rostro de preocupación de su querido acróbata al observarlas. Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó su ignorado rostro. Partió, entonces, a buscar algo para limpiar la mesa, pese a los insistentes reclamos de Quatre.

En un segundo de silencio, los dos solos en ese sofá, uno al lado del otro, no sabían qué hacer, ni qué decir. Mirándose de frente, las pupilas suplicantes, deseosas de amor, hipnotizaron al fabuloso atleta. Como transportado por un impulso fuera de sí, Trowa atraído por ese rostro sonrojado en inmovilidad expectante, se acercó lentamente, hasta que la respiración de Quatre se cortó en un suave beso. Empujó su lengua dentro de esa deliciosa boca, ardiente de deseo y sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo. Quatre lo recibió con un suspiro desesperado por aire. Un relámpago nubló la vista de Trowa para que en otro instante le revelara sus actos. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa acusadora y apartó el cuerpo de su estremecido joven para separarse, lo más pronto posible, de esa divina tentación. Se levantó del sofá y caminó unos pasos, alejándose.

-Trowa, te amo.

-Yo estoy enamorado de Wufei.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento. Por favor Trowa... - su voz se quebró y sentado todavía en el mismo lugar, apretaba los puños contra sus rodillas mientras su rostro caído amenazaba un seguro derrame de lágrimas- que esto no... no perjudique nuestra amistad... yo... yo- las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro- no podría soportar si pierdo tu amistad o la de Wufei ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué soy tan estúpido!- quitó las lágrimas de su rostro de un manotazo- Trowaaa... lo lamento- su cara de espanto revelaba una mezcla de furia y miedo.

Su amigo sorprendido y enternecido caminó hacia él, tomando la misma posición en que estaba antes: sentado a su lado. Tomó unas de esas blancas manos empuñadas para atraerlas hacia sí. Quatre miró sorprendido la acción de su prohibido amor y leyó en esos ojos verde aceituna, eso que le hacía estremecerse al punto de sentir su sangre correr a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo.

-No me gusta verte llorar.

"_Tú siempre te preocupas por él"_- escuchó Trowa en su cabeza.

"Sí, mi amor, yo siempre me preocupo por él ¡Es tan lindo! Necesita que lo protejan ¡Es tan dulce! Yo lo protejo, porque..."

Un segundo beso rompió las palabras de su mente. Su corazón comenzó a nublarse y el deseo golpeó su cuerpo de forma dolorosa. Sacó la lengua de esa ardiente boca para pasarla por ese rostro, limpiando las lágrimas, saboreando la sal. Bajó hasta el cuello y al succionar ese lugar, Quatre dio su primer quejido descontrolado que lo sacó de quicio.

"Te protejo, porque también te amo"

Con este pensamiento, desgarró la ropa del hermoso chiquillo, pero no era el único, ya que su querido hacía lo mismo, desesperado por acariciar ese musculoso cuerpo de atleta adorado desde lejos en esa pista de circo, trataba la ropa como el molesto obstáculo que era. Así desnudaron cada parte del otro, explorando con sus bocas en respiraciones descontroladas. Trowa tomó uno de los pezones como capullos en flor y los succionó con fuerza, arrancando un gemido de placer de los labios quejumbrosos del rubio.

Recostó a Quatre en ese sofá y tomó ese pene pasándoselo por su rostro, lamiendo, besando y chupando hasta el fondo de su garganta. Los quejidos del chiquillo inundaron la habitación en gritos de éxtasis. Gritos que se hicieron más agonizantes cuando le introdujeron unos exquisitos dedos por su hambriento ano, dispuesto a más y más.

La mente de Trowa nublaba en penosa desesperación. Él también quería más, mucho más. Era la misma sensación que cuando estaba con Wufei. Una increíble experiencia que inundaba su cuerpo, alma, pero que lo dejaba con ansias de más sin saber el porqué de eso. Ya estaba listo, su pene endurecido por la excitación deseaba ser satisfecha. Se agachó para acomodarse, cuando sintió unos labios dulces recorrer su espalda. La sensación lo electrocutó por unos instantes, recorriendo toda su columna vertebral hasta su término oculto, en la cola, en su ano palpitante. Las amantes manos rodearon su cintura. Un susurro en su oído lo acarició:

"Si lo tomas, yo te tomo"

La sensual voz de Wufei recorrió su hambriento cuerpo. Esto era mucho más de lo que quería, de lo que deseaba. Sintió las suaves piernas de Quatre rodeándolo, preparándose para lo inevitable. Trowa se abalanzó sobre ese deseoso chiquillo, tan deseoso como él mismo de ser penetrado.

Quatre dobló la espalda cuando sintió la arremetida de su amante y gritó en mezcla de placer-dolor, la misma mezcla que sintió Trowa al ser penetrado de manera tan fuerte por su amor, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, ya que siempre éste era suave con él. Sin embargo, esto le gustó, se sintió lleno por completo.

Su trasero era golpeado con fuerza, seguro castigo por tomar al chico debajo de él, a ese rubio que se mecía en igual complacencia que él en un vaivén enloquecido por la pasión. Wufei aumentó el ritmo y las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes. La respiración de los tres era sofocante, los quejidos en suplicas continuas, siguieron perturbando sus mentes.

El Dragón, con ojos de fuego, se abalanzó sobre Trowa y alcanzó a Quatre. Las mejillas sonrojadas de este lo llamaban desde esa vez sentado al lado de él, mientras veían a ese mutuo amor manejarse sobre el corcel con gran pericia en la arena circense. Esas rojas frutas clamaban por ser cosechadas de alguna forma. Wufei las agarró con la lengua, con su boca, para deleitarse con su dulce néctar. Luego, alcanzó una posición para atrapar el pene del rubio, quería tocarlo y masajearlo, tal como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con el de Trowa. Masajeó la punta y toda su extensión, mientras aumentó el ritmo de sus arremetidas dentro de Trowa, mientras besaba la espalda, cuello de este, y mientras Trowa acariciaba a Quatre como podía por la excitación.

-Haaa, haaa, haaa, ¡no puedo más!

-¡Ni yo!... haaa, aaaaaah- contestó el delirante rubio.

-Todavía no... Ha, ha, ha- fue la orden de Wufei- ¡Todavía no!

-Síííííí... haaaa.

Wufei tomó las piernas de Quatre y las elevó hasta sus hombros, pasándolas también, por encima de los hombros de Trowa. Las sujetó fuerte, aprovechando de pasar su lengua por ellas para lamer la sal del sudor. El amado atleta cayó sobre su rubio, obligado por el acto de su amo. Ahora sí, los golpes a su trasero eran más descontrolados y sentía como ese exquisito, duro pene entraba, salía de él con determinación. Esa determinación contagiosa que usó de igual manera con su propia invasión hacia el apretado y virginal ano de Quatre.

La corriente volvió a invadir sus agitados cuerpos. Trowa sintió como su líquido lo abandonaba, vaciado en ese interior caliente y acogedor, al mismo tiempo, sentía como era llenado en doble experiencia sin precedentes para él. Hasta que un grito desgarró su garganta, llegando al clímax de su acto, del acto de todos, de ellos tres.

Trowa cayó sobre el cuerpo agitadísimo del dulce chico, el cual, yacía bajo él en completa subordinación, mojado todo su abdomen con semen, sintiendo también el cálido líquido compartido.

Wufei se retiró del interior de Trowa y se acercó a su cuello para depositar un cálido beso. Otro beso repitió en los suaves y sumisos labios de Quatre.

-Ahora los dos son míos- sentenció el resplandeciente Dragón.

-¡Wu-Chan!- fue la amorosa respuesta del agradecido rubio.


End file.
